<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>melting saccharine and regrets by PeachesofThicc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974572">melting saccharine and regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc'>PeachesofThicc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Body Modification, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Sex, Lactation Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Scent Kink, Spanking, Switch Bernadetta von Varley, Switch Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Sex, Writing on the Body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A combo fic of day 1 and 2 themes for Felibern Week from bluueygooey, sweets and spicy! Because everyone loves something sweet and spicy...</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Love is a complex matter, and Felix can't bare to pretend to be strong forever. So he works on baking a cake for Bernadetta - only for him to accidentally spill an experimental potion that he helped Annette with and drastically change her body! Can the both of them overcome this sudden setback and be able to express their true feelings?</p>
<p>Not only that, he doesn't know how long the effects will last and Bernadetta gets experimental with her new body... or maybe he would want this forever? All he knows is that he's hard and that if he doesn't get rid of his hard-on, Sylvain will certainly goad him into having fun in the town tonight.</p>
<p>In which both of them turn out to be switches and are totally turned on by each other's behavior!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>melting saccharine and regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an impulse buy. That was what he would tell her. Not the truth, the truth that he so desperately wanted to keep hidden. Because if he did, would she look at him kindly? That was what went through his mind as he was carefully preparing the cake. He had heard from passing that Bernadetta loved sweets. He had constantly worried for her, especially considering the timid and recluse nature she had. How pathetic, is what many would think. Why not just state his feelings clearly? But to him... Felix bit back whatever retort that was about to leave him. That past and worthlessness was gone. Years had gone by. He had to let go. As much it pained him, he had to. It wasn't going to bring anyone back. And it would be foolish of him to delude himself in those sort of happier days, pretending as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p>Felix's mind was wandering as his fingers grazed the pages, worn from readers alike. He had seen a recipe book at the market and remembered briefly that the purple-haired archer liked sweets. Not to the obsessive point as Mercedes and Annette, though it was enough that it made his feet ring hollow in the shop, and purchasing a book that many would assume that would be a gift to someone else.</p>
<p>A second-hand good would produce a second-hand cake, and that would be enough. If she would accept at least that... maybe it would be enough to forgive him for his awful, crass nature. It wasn't like he was wrong, right? It wasn't his fault that his older brother died in the tragedy, that was completely out of his control and his foolish old man constantly hemming and hawing about how Glenn died like a <em><strong>true </strong></em>knight... His fingers gripped against the wooden spoon tight, threatening to snap it two, like the boar does with his lances back in their academy days. He had to stop himself because he still needed the spoon to help mix the dry and wet ingredients together and for some reason, doing it barehanded felt wrong in a variety of ways.</p>
<p>Homemade cake should be made with love and care, that was some of the housewives around Fodlan would say so. Having such emotions, was that truly allowed for someone like him, who shoved so many away? Some would call Felix downright cruel, and many others would ignore him. In fact, it surprised him that his childhood friends hadn't the sense to abandon him. Like all the others. Even the boar - Dimitri - he had to admit that his radiance was rather ominous to him. How could such a person be so willing to attempt to keep him away especially? Did he pity him in this case?</p>
<p>It was a horrific thing, to be pitied. To be treated as if in some way that you were a charity case, that couldn't be able to move forward. That's why he closed himself off. Better to have walls to prevent one getting in than getting exposed and hurt. Perhaps he was so absent-minded, that he didn't realize that a vivid blue was being added into the cake batter until it was way, way too late. HIs eyes widened as he realized that... he fucked the cake up. </p>
<p>"Damn it, Annette." He growls, as he was so tempted to throw out this batch, but this was the only one he could make. He couldn't afford to go back out to the market, unless risking people asking questions. Questions that he really wasn't in the mood answering to. That was the last thing that he desired to do. Unfortunately he would have to run with it, for better or for worse. It was just some harmless flavoring to the cake and that would make everything alright and he wouldn't have screwed up the one thing that he longed for, more than all else, to give to Bernadetta to show his appreciation for what she did. Or at least to make up for how much of an asshole he could be. Either way, he had to finish this cake and bring it over to her. Then he would just leave before any potential disaster could happen.</p>
<p>✧✧✧✧</p>
<p>So that was how he had ended up <em>here</em>. At her door, at the academy. Admittedly, there was still thought of throwing this awful cake out, and being done with it... though his feet had automatically moved him here, to Bernadetta's room. The smell alone would certainly bring out the archer from her room, with decadent icing and the strawberries that carefully decorated the top of the cake. It came out normal so that was why he was hoping it was a failed concoction.</p>
<p>He couldn't have made anything that deadly, could he? He rather not consider any implications. With his knock ringing hollow, his eyes widened.</p>
<p>Bernadetta was out. Thus the perfect chance to run was an opportunity and a blessing in disguise. If he just ran, he wouldn't have to worry about the consequences. The cake would be wasted but was he truly wanting to have someone eat his sweets? Everyone would say matter-of-factly that Felix Hugo Fraldarius was not a man of desserts, definitely more so making them.</p>
<p>"Eh? Felix, what are you doing here?" A timid voice chimed in, nearly making the man screech and fall face first.</p>
<p>All of this had to be a trick by the goddess herself. That was what the swordsman thinks, attempting to shield the cake from her eyes. "Just wanted to check if you were in is all! I have nothing for you! Nothing at all!"</p>
<p>Her head tilted in an odd fashion towards the cake, a delicious treat meant to sate the sweet tooth. If he had known that she had grown a bit since they separated five years ago, or really absorbed the impact that hiding food behind him wouldn't necessarily work, not in this day and age. "...really Felix, you don't have to lie to me."</p>
<p>Felix winces. "Look. Can we discuss this in your room?"</p>
<p>"My room?" Bernadetta warily looks at the door and back to him. "What for?"</p>
<p>If he said the real reason, she might be astonished. Though if it was a little white lie, he could gain entry. "To eat cake with you." </p>
<p>The delivery of this was very much un-Felix like, yet he felt it was the only way. Lowering her guard was what needed to happen now. For a moment, it felt as if the world had ended. However her appetite for cake must have beaten her apprehension, so she fished out for her key, and unlocked what many knew in academy days as Bernadetta's abode.</p>
<p>Careful to not step on any papers strewn about, he had placed the cake on the table. He would have pulled out his dagger but he was stopped by a huff from the archer, who had retrieved some utensils and plates. </p>
<p>"I... don't want to see any daggers here. So just let me handle cake cutting." Her assertiveness seemed wholly out of place. Touchy when it came to cake. It reminded him of that short stack girl in the Golden Deer house, who attempted to bribe him with cake.</p>
<p>What is it with women and their food? Was he trespassing on some sacred rite?</p>
<p>So he groaned inwardly, shook his head, and let her do what she pleased. He didn't want to offend her in her own room, after all. Deciding to make tea after slicing the cake, Felix grabbed a plate with a slice on it. His memory fails him on how much the concoction was spilled in there... at the same time, he never asked Annette what it was for and what effects it had. Plus whenever he did, she always seemed to dodge the question as well.</p>
<p>Gingerly lifting the fork, he took a small sample, enough to not raise the lilac haired women's awareness and shoved the forkful of cake in his mouth. </p>
<p>Slowly chewing, the flavor seemed to come out fine and it didn't appear that any major changes were happening. Maybe the potion was a dud after all. Phew. What a relief...</p>
<p>As the tea had finished brewing, Bernadetta had gone over to find Felix holding his fork. "N...No fair! You were supposed to wait!"</p>
<p>"I can explain..."</p>
<p>"Uh huh, just that you wanted to hog it all to yourself!"</p>
<p>"If you could just listen...!"</p>
<p>Before he had a chance to tell her, she unceremoniously sat at her chair, grabbed her fork, and took a huge chunk of cake and... popped it into her mouth.</p>
<p>As she hummed while chewing it, Felix inwardly shut down. Was she going to be alright? There was no way there weren't some side effects... </p>
<p>When she swallowed, he swore he heard the rip of fabric. His eyes bore witness to Bernadetta's body changing right in front of his eyes. And if he had any sense, he wouldn't be slack-jawed, almost imagining that he was Sylvain and about to get his ass handed to him. </p>
<p>A small shriek came from her, as she covered up her tits with her hands. That didn't help when it came to her ass, which expanded just as much as her chest did. Maybe he could fit them in his hands entirely. Wait. Fuck. Was he seeing things or was she getting a bit taller too? Was she in pain or... goddess above, if anyone saw her in this state...!</p>
<p>"Care to explain?" If looks could kill, he would be dead ten times over. Bernadetta could barely keep her dress together. She grunted as she attempted to get out of the chair, and a loud rip descended upon their ears. </p>
<p>Felix had his hands up in a defensive position. "Look! It was Annette's fault! Her dumb potion was left behind on my counter and then it fell in the batter."</p>
<p>"What?! No, no, no...! I can't be seen like this!"</p>
<p>Scurrying over to the bathroom, it left Felix for feast on the sight of Bernadetta's jiggling ass attempting to escape from the confines of her lingerie. Sweat rolled down his face. Was he really going to pull a Sylvain and get laid with a woman? If anyone found out, nobody would shut up about it. Yet her panting figure desperately trying to go elsewhere awakened a hunger in him. </p>
<p>He couldn't let her get away. In that sense, he had calmly approached her. Placing his hands on her shoulder, he could see her eyes becoming rather puffy from the embarrassment of being exposed in such a way.</p>
<p>"It's alright. I will stay with you. I am responsible for this, after all." Admitting it felt bittersweet, he had no time to debate this. "You are still quite beautiful though."</p>
<p>A nervous chuckle came from her lips. "You think so? I thought you wouldn't like girls with these traits... at least that is what Sylvain says."</p>
<p>"Forget him. He doesn't know what he is talking about. He can't even keep it in his pants for a single woman." His hand brushed against her face, feeling how hot her skin was against his. </p>
<p>This was a dangerous move. He normally hated being shorter but... flames, her height seemed glorious to him. Like he could be fooling around with her and it wouldn't be seen as some grave crime. His lips were upon hers, wrapping the entirety of his body around. He wanted to profess his love for a while. Their tongues lashed out for control, though it was clear who the winner was going to be, if anyone would looked. He wondered why the sweets didn't effect him. Was it... only to effect women? That was a rather odd choice, though then considering it was Annette, it was for the sweets-loving Mercedes. That was the only conclusion that he had been led to. He had realized their tongues had disconnected, a trail of saliva the only thing that connected them.</p>
<p>Bernadetta popped her lips a bit and had a smirk on her face. "I see you're the insatiable type. I'm guessing you're quite pent up, hmm...?" With the tables switched, it was Felix's turn to be flustered, as the outline of his bulge was being traced and toyed with. She was like a cat who had found a new toy to play, and he wouldn't be released so easily from her grasp. </p>
<p>Escorted towards her bed, Felix had been pinned underneath those thick thunder thighs that honestly threatened to crush his legs right now. There was no way those clothes would just go back to normal. Come to think of it, he wouldn't mind if she remained like this. As she slowly fished out his cock, her eyes sparkling were unnatural. Was she thinking that this was some sort of situation in erotica books that could be found in the market now and then? A loud grunt came from his lips as her mouth slowly caressed the tip, experimenting around with what he could tolerate from the looks of it. Her lips were surprisingly skilled, too. An aromatic scent came from his newfound lover, a combination of citrus and spice. His hand went to her head, stroking through the strands, to encourage her to go even further. He wanted her to have the agency. That and he couldn't really move until she moved. </p>
<p>Not that he minded, though, with getting his feelings reciprocated in an odd sense. Seeing Bernadetta take control, making him the softer out of the pair... it was a change that was much needed. He felt more natural in this position as well, immediately fitting him like a glove.</p>
<p>Kissing the top of her head, he whispers, "Don't use your teeth, though. If you do, I'm gonna make sure you get punished for that."</p>
<p>Her loud slurping indicted that she had more than listened, that she would take it by the horns if he had to. Had he always been this sensitive or was it better doing it with a partner than doing it alone? There was an advantage to having someone else besides him after all. He wouldn't say it definitively, though... flames above, how did she get so good this?! Did that potion have some sort of aphrodisiac effect?</p>
<p>Her throat bulged beautifully with his cock inside, almost like a flower getting a drink of water. A carnal urge blossomed within him, his hand practically digging into her scalp, forcing her to take his length all the way. He checks, making sure that she was still breathing. Despite the fact that he surely must have hit her gag reflex. The tears that were flowing down her cheeks, marring her face. If he must have been pent up on the battlefield, it certainly came out here. Thick streams of cum flow out and down into her throat. This did make him worry that he was going a bit too far though.</p>
<p>Each gulp however confirmed that it wasn't that unpleasant for his partner. Her deepthroating technique wasn't amateur at the very least, with Felix slowly loosening his grip, allowing her to get off his cock. She swallowed all his cum in front of him too, as if to tempt him to unleash another load in her. Bernadetta's new figure made an impression on him. The curves were all in the right places, her breasts and ass being the highlight. Hell, even seeing her nipples bead up with some milk awoken a desire in him. He would have gone to drink it up, however.</p>
<p>"Wait. I want your cock in me first." Bernadetta's voice cut through any distractions he had as she admired her own handiwork. "Don't think you can get carried away now!"<br/><br/>Groaning, Felix could feel her movement as she was adjusting to have him fit inside of her, slowly each inch going inside of her. "Berna...detta..."</p>
<p>He noted that it was a different angle than simply sitting on his cock. He could see her ass in full glory, her expression obscured since she sat away from him. Even after all that bold talk she made, Bernadetta deemed him unworthy to see more of her precious crying face?</p>
<p>No, it was what she did next that turned him on. A plump ass grinding against his sensitive groin, giving ripple effects. Like throwing a stone into a pond. Every creak that he could hear from the bed, he wondered it would handle both their weight. Not like it mattered. As long as the mattress worked, who cares about a bedframe?</p>
<p>"Oh, Felix... you're such a bastard, you know that?" She moans, drool trickling from her lips. "Packing such a nice, large package for me. You're so spicy you are melting me inside out!"</p>
<p>Giving her ass a test spank in response to what he felt was lame dirty talk, he snarls, "I could say the same thing. You're so perverted... fucking me in this position. Have you no shame?" </p>
<p>"We're the only ones here!" Letting out a primal howl as he picked up spanking, slowly turning a once snow white shade into a pinkish hue. Bernadetta wouldn't be able to sit for at least a week or two. </p>
<p>To grip on her meaty thighs, Felix took control, letting gravity help do each thrust. Her clothes were in absolute tatters. There was a nice hole where her underwear had ripped, creating a perfect spot to fuck her with her clothes on. To be living the dream, Sylvain would say. He wasn't him. He was his own man and if it turned out he would have to marry her? Well that would piss off his old man even more so that he didn't get to meet her first. His cock surely felt like it was in the depths of a warm, inviting paradise.</p>
<p>Each time they connected, he nestled his head on her shoulder best as he could. Surprisingly comfy with the idea of having more encountered like this, to be fair. A hiss comes from him as he released into her pussy, flooding her with his seed. </p>
<p>"Are you sure you aren't an archer? You seem like a quick shot..." Those words provoked him to get her off his cock, making Bernadetta whine as she was empty from what pleasured her most.</p>
<p>His hands went to the bedside table and took the ink pot and quill. "You have quite the mouth on you. Normally I would say I hate it. But right now...? I got to make my presence known."</p>
<p>Dipping the quill in the ink, he pauses. "Wait. Are you sure you will be okay if I keep being... you know."</p>
<p>"An asshole? I mean as long as you cuddle me after sex and don't leave my side..." Her eyes were somewhat watery, highlighting the beauty of her gray irises. "I'm having such an amazing time that I want you to stay..."</p>
<p>Giving a loving kiss, Felix's fingers wiped away remaining tears before he spoke. "That I can do. And plus... I kind do like being around you too. I wanted to make sure I wasn't pushing your limits."</p>
<p>"Um. I will say privacy if it is too much. Will that work as a safe word...?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. That works with me. Old man will be my safe word if we reach to a point that's unsettling with me."</p>
<p>This agreed upon, he delicately removes the quill with care, and slowly begins to write. First thing that came to mind? Well... "Belongs to Felix Hugo Fraldarius", which he wrote on her navel and pointed down to her pussy, an unshaven bush that practically looked like paradise to him. Then the quill went to her nipples, circling them and labelling them properly as "drink me", and "fresh from the tap" there. What else could he write? He didn't want to write too much crass words on him... though he could sense dissatisfaction from his partner below. Almost with a flip of a gold coin, now Felix was on there, who has the quill and ink pot in hand. Her mischievous nature showing through, as she dunk a bit more haphazardly into the ink pot, the quill nearly drawing blood of how intensely she was writing. He had no clue what she was writing. All he did know was the look she made mesmerized him. Such a docile person in the past, desiring to do such courageous things.</p>
<p>Shit he was going to get another hard-on if he wasn't too careful.</p>
<p>By the time she had completed what she had wanted to do, Bernadetta had turned him towards the full length mirror. What behold him was the sight of the lewd words that seemed unfitting of someone like her. Such as being a whore. Another one being a wet, loose hole. Fuck, even his ass apparently had been written on, being spank me here, if what he felt of the lettering was true. It sounded as if they were becoming the opposites in the bedroom. On his chest directly was the words of slut... shit, he never thought that this would happen to him. Where he would become feral over words that Bernadetta of all people wrote on him.</p>
<p>Biting her lower lip gently, she admires what she has done. "Mmm... that's it... you like it when someone like me is in charge, hmm...? That's what your eyes are telling me. Your body is so very, very honest..." </p>
<p>As his nipple was pinched, he lets out a yelp. "I'm not a... fucking cow with udders the size of yours right now! Come on, let me have one drink, please... I'm begging you, if you don't I'll-"<br/><br/>"What? You'll go mad with desire? You'll wring me for every last drop like I do to your dick?"</p>
<p>Vulgar words were awfully befitting of her right now, as she turns him back towards her, having one of his hands placed on her breast, letting it ooze out. A thick, milky substance that would be definitely thick enough to be whipped into a delicious icing that he could imagine that would be placed on a cake... it ran down her chest so freely and it was staining the bed below. Perhaps he could let her take the lead this time, see where it goes instead of being in front of this all the time. At least the bed wasn't threatening to break under their combined weight anymore, and not only that, the violet-haired archer's scent overpowered him, making him unable to really resist her charm. Being pulled towards her chest, the new feeling of drinking something that wasn't glass based was a strange phenomena. Her fingers weren't gloved, soothing him as he did this, experiencing this all over again. Since when did he feel so safe and loved? He didn't want to let go. </p>
<p>Giggling as she undid his hair, letting it flow so freely, threatening to squish him in her folds. "Such a selfish man... and you're all mine. Then again, I'm the same way, aren't I? I guess spending time with you, training did actually give me a bit more polish. But by no means you are to leave my side..."</p>
<p>A knock could be heard at the door. That knock was very, very familiar. The pair of them stare at each other and then at the door to wonder who in the bloody hell wants to talk to Bernadetta of all people. "Yo, Bernadetta! Have you seen Felix around? I have been searching for him all day!"</p>
<p>Oh great. Sylvain. He totally loved it when someone was attempting to ruin things. In such a position, he didn't have any ideas nor any tact of how to really go about it. Clearly by his lover's face, this wasn't totally expected either. "Um, um. No! I haven't seen him... g...go search elsewhere. I'm super busy right now!"</p>
<p>"Doing whaaaaaaat?" Goddess, he could just imagine the smug expression on Sylvain's face. "I heard a lot of funny noises coming from here... pretty loud too. I wonder if someone is getting laid in here?"<br/><br/>There was a tense moment, as any word that could be said wrong could make it all... go up in smoke. But it wasn't helping that he was losing air because he wasn't drinking down the milk. He hated to do this, but if he didn't, he would literally suffocate. Because Sylvain had to fucking interrupt and he couldn't stand for that. Her hand being on his head didn't help either, as it forced him to stay there. So he just proceeded to gulp it down. Breathe through his nose. Small whines were erupting from the shortstack, as she was trying to get him off. However, he adamantly refused to get off. His manhood had been challenged by the redhead and he couldn't be outdone by some asshole who just happened to... oh no. </p>
<p>A click of the door was heard. The door was slowly swinging open from the sounds of it. No explanation would even satisfy him once he saw the pair of them in this position. He thought that Bernadetta had locked it. He would have hoped that she would have locked it. Yet at the same time, after the cake was consumed, everything really did escalate from there. Even turning off the lights would do no good. It would have to take a miracle to stop him from coming in, and he came up blank with any ideas until grumbles were heard. Rattles came from the door. There was a small chain across it? It seemed that there was no easy access to the room either. The chain was so small that it was rather innocuous at first. Getting him off one tit and onto another, she leisurely waited. Did... did she expect that? He wanted to ask that, though at this moment he was drowning in pleasure of being spoiled by Bernadetta von Varley of all women, so he guessed it was better to not question or speak up right now. If he did right now, then all the work that was done would be wasted.</p>
<p>"Awww, what gives, Bernadetta? Am I missing out on the fun?" Sylvain huffs at this, and proceeds to shut the door. </p>
<p>Resting him entirely within her plush lap, a whispery sigh came from her lips. "Nope, it's absolutely boring in here. Just me writing away."</p>
<p>Satisfying the burning question he must have had, the pair of them were left alone to their own devices. They had dodged the biggest tragedy that could have happened today and they still had plenty of energy leftover for what entailed for the rest of the night's details? Surely they must have missed dinner and if Mercedes and the others start looking around, then they would have some serious trouble on their hands. They wouldn't really tolerate them playing around when it came to the war. Lives were on the line and here they were, banging the night away? How shameful that would it be. The bed below them barely was soiled, except with a few milk stains here and there, and the sweat rolling down their bodies. The tatters of Bernadetta's outfit was scattered on the scarlet blankets and Felix's form-fitting attire was thrown every which way. Had Sylvain had entered, he certainly would have crowed until the cows came home.</p>
<p>With that, both of them were breathing a sigh of relief. They didn't have to worry, at least until tomorrow if they weren't at the dining hall in the morning. Then surely Sylvain would be ratting them out. Until that time...</p>
<p>"If you think I'm not capable of it, you're wrong. I'll do it all night long, whether you are in a transformed state or not..." Growls coming from his throat, his cock practically slapping against her stomach, noticing that arrogant look on her face.</p>
<p>Bernadetta gasps rather cockily. "What a thick, musky cock you have there, sir! Whatever shall I do to sate your needs? Is it going to be my throat this time? Or my tits? Maybe you'll be daring and do it in my ass too!"</p>
<p>Laughter came out of Felix, his eyes filling with tears. "Calling me sir...? Oh flames, you've made one big mistake there. I'm going to cream pie you until the birds crow in the morning..."</p>
<p>"Well then, I might find a way to get more of this potion and be the only one to drink it and dom you all night long." This sends shivers down Felix's spine as Bernadetta said that with such determination, feeling his balls get squeezed as well. </p>
<p>Even with everything that happened, there wasn't any feelings of regret lingering here. They were melting away, like his thoughts as he had his ass straight up in the air for her. Not going to lie, coming in and giving Bernadetta the cake wasn't a bad idea after all. If this was some game, it felt like he had won the biggest prize of them all, with his cock absolutely getting milked like his prostate. He really was a cow for her. Or would it be a bull? He didn't give a shit about analogies, and he usually let his fighting do all the talking, but in the activity known as sex? This alone made him feel like waxing poetics wasn't too bad. He felt a sharp sting to his ass, making him moan. Her words flit in and out of his mind, allowing him to become exactly what Bernadetta would have been in. Maybe switching it up wasn't all that bad. Felix didn't realize that this was how much attention he desired, to be on center stage and be seen as the most important man in all of existence.</p>
<p>Maybe he would have to ask Annette the secret behind that potion. If he could, he would be more than willing to pay any amount just to have Bernadetta be able to spank his ass and treat him as if he was a stud, constantly breeding again and again in order to make the both of them happy. Not out of crests or any shit moral codes, but for their own egotistical desires.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>